AMG Transport Dynamics M12S Warthog CST
}} The 2554 AMG Transport Dynamics M12S Warthog CST - abbreviated as M12S Warthog CST (Civilian Sport Transport) - is a civilian variant of the M12 Warthog FAV from the Halo series featured in Forza Horizon 3 and Forza Horizon 4. Initially available to anyone who played either Halo: The Master Chief Collection or Halo 5: Guardians between September 6, 2016 and September 23, 2016, the M12S Warthog CST has been featured in several Forzathon events in Forza Horizon 3: * The Halo Weekender (October 28 - 31, 2016) * Who Wants Seconds? (February 3 - 6, 2017) * Hot And Heavy Horizon (January 19 - 25, 2018) * Play In The Mud (March 23 - 30, 2018) Synopsis The M12S Warthog CST is a 33% smaller, 50% faster rendition of the M12B Force Application Vehicle utilized by the United Nations Space Command, fitted with a smaller displacement 8 liter twin-turbocharged V8 instead of the military's 12 liter hydrogen-injected internal combustion engine, and a lighter curb weight of , all of which make it more approachable for civilian usage. The M12S Warthog CST has a length of 15 ft (4.7 m), a width of 7.9 ft (2.4 m), and a ride height of 22.7 in (576.6 mm). As reference, the M12B Warthog FAV has a length and width of 21 ft (6.3 m), a height/depth of 8.2 ft (2.5 m), and a weight of or 3 metric tons, as well as a top speed of . In addition, the four-wheel steering system from the M12B has been reverted back to a normal front-wheel steering system due to technical limitations in the Forza installments' game engines, as well as the fact that four-wheel steering would actually make the M12S Warthog CST unstable at high speeds. Its V8 produces at 6,500 rpm and of torque at 3,200 rpm. The high power output of the engine, combined with an all-wheel drive system and short six-speed automatic gearbox with manual override, allow the M12S CST to accelerate from 0 - in 5 seconds and 0 - in 13.8 seconds, and reach a top speed of in just over 10 seconds. It also has a power-to-weight ratio of only per tonne, owing to its curb weight of . Performance The M12S Warthog CST launches off the line with little to no wheelspin despite having a central differential with a 86% bias towards the rear. Reaching in 4.8 seconds, the M12S Warthog CST has decent acceleration but is limited by its low top speed of . It makes up for its low top speed with sharp, responsive handling, high maneuverability, and an offroad-capable chassis, which are traits typical of the original Halo renditions of the Warthog. The M12S Warthog CST is an offroad vehicle best suited for races that do not prioritize speed. It lacks the four-wheel steering from the original Halo renditions. Statistics Conversions Trivia * In the Forzathon event Hot And Heavy Horizon, winning a race in either the M12S Warthog CST or the 2012 Porsche 911 GT2 RS unlocked the "Choices, Choices" challenge. Gallery FH3 AMG TD M12S Front.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' FH3 AMG TD M12S Rear.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' FH4_AMG_Transport_Dynamics_M12S_Warthog_CST_front.jpg|''Forza Horizon 4'' Forzavista FH3 AMG TD M12S Interior.jpg|Interior FH3 AMG TD M12S Engine.jpg|Engine Promotional FH3 M12S Warthog CST Official 1.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' FH3 M12S Warthog CST Official 2.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' FH3 M12S Warthog CST Official 3.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' FH3 M12S Warthog CST Official 4.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' Forza Horizon 3 The Halo Warthog|''Forza Horizon 3'' See also * M12S Civilian Sport Transport, M12 Force Application Vehicle, and M12B Force Application Vehicle on Halo Nation References